Glimpses
by Hashilavalamp
Summary: But didn't you know the world is a different one through another's eyes? : Series of drabbles set during the founding era - not all canon-compliant; pairings and ratings vary
1. The most blissful of all

**Welcome to my drabble collection! All of these drabbles shall have exactly 100 words and will be about people of the founding era! Most will center around Madara, as they were first written for my ask-blog on tumblr before I decided to share them here as well.** **Updates should be frequent.**  
**Ratings, characters and pairings will vary!**

* * *

Pairings: MadaHashi, MadaTobi

Rating: T+

**The most blissful of all**

**.**

**.**

There where Madara dwells, deep down in the darkness, only power matters because that's all that remains when everything else crashes and burns. He uses, sleeps with Hashirama and can fantasize it will help him regain control and attain the power that he seeks when his old friend clings to him and testifies his love. He sleeps with Tobirama because when the Senju lies beneath him he can pretend he has power over even those who antagonize him. Madara may possess the most powerful Sharingan, but Madara hurts so much already, and as the saying goes, blissful are the ignorant.


	2. Manners

Pairings: MadaHashi

Rating: T+

**Manners**

**.**

**.**

Tobirama regrets entering the Hokage's office without knocking the second his poor eyes are assaulted by the image of his older brother kneeling in front of Madara Uchiha, whose back is thankfully turned towards the door, so he doesn't have to see everything. Tobirama knows pretty well what is going on here, sadly. Hashirama has the decency to look embarrassed at getting caught. "Knock before entering a room" says Madara flatly "Now go away and close the door." Tobirama all too gladly complies. He can hear Hashirama giggle, and then _other _sounds that will probably haunt him in his nightmares.


	3. Idiot-Senju

Pairings: past MadaHashi, mentioned HashiMito  


Rating: K

**Idiot-Senju**

**.**

**.**

Hashirama calls Madara his brother, because if that's not what he feels for Madara what _is_ it? (it certainly goes beyond a simple bond of friendship). Whenever he finds himself studying his new brother it blooms in his chest and on bad days (increasing in numbers lately) it even hurts because his new brother's eyes are so dull (and not even his own!) then. When his new brother defects and becomes a shadow in the back of his skull, his heart bleeds. Once Hashirama falls in love (again), with Mito now, he realizes, he never wanted Madara as his brother.


	4. Miscalculation

**Just for clarification, this is indeed Nicky, the one running the ask-madara blog, so no worries, these drabbles are mine, I just wished to share them on as well! ^o^**

* * *

Pairings: slight TobiIzu(?)  


Rating: K(+)  


**Miscalculation**

**.**

**.**

His narrow eyes are opened wide when he sees _Izuna_ waiting for him. Here his eye sockets aren't empty anymore. "Hello, Tobirama" he speaks much too calmly and motions for him to sit beside him. Tobirama does, hesitantly, and finds himself telling his old rival about what happened after Izuna died. Izuna looks sad for a moment once he's done, and Tobirama asks "Will you come with me?" At this, Izuna smirks just like he used to. "I still have to wait for Madara-nii" he tells him, and before Tobirama enters the afterlife, a sinking feeling settles in his gut.


	5. Patience

Pairings: no pairing

Rating: K+  


**Patience**

**.**

**.**

Oh Madara-nii has grown old Izuna first notes triumphantly, Hashirama had been wrong in his assumptions, that fool. But his face falls when he sees that Madara-nii does not look at him. There are so many things Izuna wishes to hear from Madara-nii, because he does not trust Senju-tales, not even here. But Madara-nii avoids him and Izuna knows he shouldn't reach out to him. He is still so easy to read to Izuna, he senses Madara-nii has unfinished business. One day? eternity? later Madara suddenly vanishes. Izuna pretends he was never there and instead waits for Madara-nii's final death.


	6. Surprises

Pairings: HashiMito

Rating: K+  


**Surprises**

**.**

**.**

Mito holds her head high and walks with her back perfectly straight, as expected of a lady. Hashirama accompanies her, hand occasionally brushing hers, and she cannot say whether her stomach churns due to nervousness, morning sickness or the Kyuubi. She gingerly places one foot before the other. She glances at her husband who's still oblivious and simply enjoys the sunny day. She states, with her voice perfectly even, "I'm pregnant". Hashirama trips and splutters. Mito resumes walking with graceful steps, without looking back, while Hashirama stays behind. She smiles fondly as she imagines the dumbfounded expression on his face.


	7. Dutiful

Pairings: very slight Hikaku/Madara  


Rating: K  


**Dutiful**

**.**

**.**

An exasperated sigh leaves Hikaku's lips as he eyes his dear taicho. Madara never did manage to reach his bed because he was so tired, and lies in a rather awkward and uncomfortable position. With some difficulty Hikaku scoops his leader up in his arms and gently lies him down on his futon. Under normal circumstances Hikaku would've chided Madara for being such a heavy sleeper, but his taicho has prominent bags beneath his eyes and looks so peaceful and content in his sleep, Hikaku doesn't even want to disturb his much deserved slumber. He places a blanket over Madara.


	8. Confidence

**Thanks to everybody for the nice reviews so far! ;u;**

* * *

Pairings: Tajima/his wife(?)  


Rating: K+  


**Confidence  
**

**.**

**.**

The proud father watches as his little son confidently places his small hands (smeared with blood already) on his pregnant mother's belly. The baby kicks and Madara jumps back, shocked, and runs. Tajima's wife smiles at Madara's oh-so childish behavior, then the expression wilts. At age four, Madara is more child than warrior still, and Tajima knows she fears she'll lose this son just like the one before him. He places a hand on her shoulder, a gesture meant to be reassuring. "Madara survived even the harsh winter as an infant" he reminds her. "He will be a great warrior."


	9. Cannibal

Pairings: no pairing

Rating: K  


**Cannibal  
**

**.**

**.**

Izuna's admiration for his brother is still only on the verge of a brother complex, so he doesn't respond to Madara-nii's repeated calls of "Izuna!" immediately. Madara is annoyed because he managed to save some inarizushi for himself and beloved Izuna, and now the brat isn't coming! When Izuna does show up suddenly and asks what Madara-nii is eating, he is so surprised that he accidentally answers "Izuna-sushi" and also still wears a sour expression due to his earlier annoyance. Izuna shrieks and bolts, screaming about how Madara-nii is a cannibal and will eat him. Madara chases after him, appalled.


	10. Tag, you're it

Pairings: no pairing

Rating: K+/T  


**Tag, you're it  
**

**.**

**.**

Children of shinobi like to play tag, they know it's a test, one day they'll play the lethal version of it. Though Itama was never good at this game. When he finds himself cornered, he's shaking like a leaf in a storm, the plates of his armor (too big for the child that he is) rattle and the cold sweat on his face mingles with tears. The Uchiha men stare down at him, all with dark hair and paper-white skin and the blood-red eyes are filled with amusement, as if they won a game. It isn't a fun game, anymore.


	11. Origins

Pairings: no pairing

Rating: K  


**Origins  
**

**.**

**.**

These times are hard for women. They are usually kept away from the battlefields, but that doesn't keep them safe from enemy ninja invading their homes. The men realized that and thus kunoichi were trained. Mito is proud to call herself such, and she must admit she marvels at how with a brush and a scroll alone, she turns from a lady to a ninja. Only tonight she is scared her powers aren't sufficient as the demon fox towers over her. She sees malicious chakra swirling, 'swirling like a whirlpool' she tells herself as she steels her resolve to seal him.


	12. Dedication

Pairings: mentioned one-sided Random Girls/Madara  


Rating: K  


**Dedication  
**

**.**

**.**

Of all people of his generation, Madara is perhaps the one the most devoted to his goals. So devoted in fact that he vehemently refuses to marry or to even acknowledge the fact that girls fawn over him. When the elders tell him he is to marry for political reasons, Madara throws a fit and conquers the clan of his bride-to-be. "There" he exclaims smugly "the clan no longer poses a threat." The elders collectively groan. "Are you scared of women?" teases Izuna and quickly dodges the kunai aimed for his head. He laughs at Madara's indignant expression and absconds.


	13. Discovery

Pairings: no pairing  


Rating: K+  


**Discovery  
**

**.**

**.**

Tobirama gives him a stern look and Hashirama laughs because in his intoxicated state he thinks it makes him look like some grumpy fluffy animal. "Try some" he insist and finally Tobirama grabs the bottle and sits down with him to drink. After a while Hashirama moves to ask whether he likes the sake, yet he must find his younger brother has fallen asleep. Hashirama pouts and looks over at Madara, who had been down after his first drink already. A lightweight apparently, no wonder he never drank before. Hashirama looks at the bottle and figures he's in this alone.


	14. Misconception

Pairings: no pairing  


Rating: T  


**Misconception  
**

**.**

**.**

He is not quite sure why, but he has gained an odd reputation. Perhaps it's because next to his blunt, raging brother he appears slighter and overall calmer (and saner, but really, they couldn't be further from the truth), but Izuna certainly isn't the harmless, pacifistic man some people take him for. It almost makes him groan in annoyance thus when his opponent mocks "Don't you want peace? Your place is no brutal battlefield!" "Oh yes, I just cannot _wait_ for peace" Izuna drawls "and that's exactly why I must fight." And remorselessly plunges the kunai into the man's heart.


	15. Philistine

Pairings: no pairing  


Rating: K  


**Philistine  
**

**.**

**.**

Madara's face is contorted in anger as he storms past Hashirama, who stares after him, rather confused. He then sees Tobirama coming towards him as well, a painting under his arm and an unusual amused expression on his face. "What's going on?" questions the Shodaime, to which Tobirama replies "Touka showed him the portrait that Renji painted of him." With that Tobirama lifts the painting up and shows it to Hashirama. Madara is depicted as a demon, complete with a set of horns and claws. "Renji took some...artistic liberties" amends Hashirama. Tobirama smirks gleefully. "I think it is rather accurate."


	16. Checkerboard

Pairings: no pairing  


Rating: K+  


**Checkerboard  
**

**.**

**.**

Parents always have high expectations, and after two glorious sons that have already surpassed men twice as old and experienced as them, Butsuma expects no less from Itama. He has the hair of Hashirama and white spiky hair like Tobirama, and Butsuma hopes he has the best qualities of both. But he must discover such is not the case, Itama's not as skilled, as strong, or as cold. He falls far behind his brothers, when trying to chase after them, he only ends up landing flat on his face. While Itama's death does pain Butsuma, it comes as no surprise.


End file.
